


Hinata and Oikawa’s Adventures in Rio

by majic8balljoos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata Shoyo and Oikawa Tooru are bros, Other, Spiders, catboy maids, chaotic gay mfs, hinata is a stupid drunk, its oihina but it’s just my hc of what happened in rio, iwa and kags are background characters, lots of cry, not really oihina, they get drunk, timeskip hinata, timeskip oikawa, watching banana fish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majic8balljoos/pseuds/majic8balljoos
Summary: A bunch of headcannons of mine that are mostly humorous. Hinata and Oikawa get drunk, (they make out ONCE ok?), catboys!, watching banana fish, spiders!, Harry Styles 😫I’m gonna add some more every now and again, so it’s not really going to be “completed” for a while :D
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Oh no...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Oikawa go to a bar. Hinata gets a little bit drunk.

“Hey, Ninja, did’ja wanna go out for drinks tonight?”

Hinata mulled it over. Of course, he didn’t really enjoy drinking, but it would be very funny to see Oikawa drunk. 

“Yeah, that sounds great!”

“Cool bananas. Meet at 6pm, at The Flying Crow?”

“Yup! See you there, Great King!”

———————

6pm, in front of The Flying Crow.

“Yahoo, Chibi-chan! Glad you could make it.”

Hinata wasn’t really glad he could make it. He hated hangovers. He would be careful to not drink much. “Yeah, me too.”

They walked inside. The building was beautifully decorated, looking something like an old Irish tavern. 

Hinata was marvelling at the stained-glass windows when the bartender placed a drink in front of him. Hinata looked to Oikawa, who was smirking. “That one’s on me, Ninja.”

Hinata sighed. He didn’t like to drink. He took a sip anyway, thinking it would be rude to turn away the drink. It tasted very tropical, like passionfruit, almost. He decided he liked it. 

Oikawa was already onto his second drink. He turned to Hinata. “I’ll pay you 10,000 yen if you skull that entire thing.”

Hinata considered his options.

A headache, but 10,000 yen.  
No money, but no headache either.

He decided to go for the former.

Picking up the pint, he skulled the entire thing in ten seconds.

Oikawa looked at him for a moment. He hid a grin.

“Tch.” 

He pulled out the 10,000 yen and handed it to Hinata. Hinata grinned at him, a smug look on his face. Oikawa rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to the other conversation he was having, and his own drink.

———————

Hinata was in a suspiciously good mood, Oikawa noticed. Oikawa had just started playing pool with a few others, so he wasn’t really paying as much attention to Hinata as he should be, but Hinata was an adult, he could take care of himself.

That’s what he thought, anyways.

Some guys had struck up a conversion with Hinata, and he was explaining the time he served the ball straight into the back of Kageyama’s head. He was starting to feel a teeny bit wobbly, but that was to be expected. He could still have a few more drinks.

Oikawa was also finding himself a little bit tipsy. He decided he would only have one more drink, and then he would limit himself to water. 

However Hinata was a little less restrained, and had a few more drinks...

Anyone who knew Hinata and Oikawa knew that this would be chaotic.

———————

Hinata had walked over to watch Oikawa play pool. He noticed that Oikawa sucked ass at it.

“You never even made it into Nationals, how the fuck did’ja think you were gonna be alright at pool, while drunk?”

Oikawa glared at Hinata. But he was silent.

Hinata laughed. He could probably do better. 

*no he couldn’t.*

———————

It was 9pm. Hinata had had ANOTHER drink, making him a little too drunk.

“Seriously Hinata, you need to like, slow the fuck down. That’s gonna be a nasty hangover…”

“It’ll be fiiiiiiine, Oikawa-san. I’m not that drun- WOAH-”

Hinata had tripped over his shoelaces, and Oikawa had caught him just before he face-planted onto the hardwood floorboards.

“No, I think my judgment is correct, Hinata.”

“Awww~ I only fell over…!”

Hinata stood up, and pulled over a stool. He sat on it, and lifted his leg so Oikawa could reach it. “So, you’re gonna do my shoelaces, right?”

Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him, but he obliged. Oikawa left Hinata, with his newly-tied shoelaces, sitting on the stool and went back to playing pool with the strangers.

——————— 

Nine-thirty post meridiem. Hinata was now piggybacking on Oikawa’s back, who was still playing pool. Hinata was playing on his phone, texting Kageyama in Portuguese. He was sending selfies of him and Oikawa to him. Kageyama was almost sure that Hinata was gonna end up at Oikawa’s place that night.

“Ugh, Hinata, you’re so annoying…” Oikawa groaned.

“Wow, never heard that before!” Hinata said sarcastically. 

Oikawa nearly dropped him (on purpose), which made Hinata squeal like a little kid. He started giggling uncontrollably. 

Twenty minutes later, Oikawa was still carrying a giggling Hinata when they left the pub.

“Oikawa, I want ice-cream…” Hinata whined as they walked back along the road.

“Okay, but you’re walking on your own two legs, dumbass.”

“NOOOO!” Hinata’s cries of defeat could be heard for miles.

“Shut up, Chibi-chan.”

“No? Why would I do that? That’s just stupid.” He started to giggle again. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes.

————————

Hinata and Oikawa were in Oikawa’s apartment, eating choc-coated ice creams and watching “The Great British Sewing Bee”. 

Oikawa was laying across the couch, making obnoxious comments on Janet’s pencil skirt. 

Hinata was a few meters away in the kitchen, eating his third ice cream stick so far. He sighed, taking off his shirt.

“Oikawa-san, don’t you think it’s way too hot in here?”

Oikawa sat up to look at Hinata. “Nope, not at all. Why’s that? A little heat-sensitive, are we?”

“It’s like, twenty degrees Celsius in here. Yes, it is too warm.”

“Come back here, they’re starting the final round.”

“Fuck you.” Hinata walked over and sat on the couch, Oikawa bending his knees so Hinata could fit.

“No way Charlie’s gown got fifth… that was so pretty, even I woulda worn that!” Oikawa was exclaiming his distaste at the judges’ rating of a long and voluminous red ballgown.

“Nah, it didn’t fall quite right. The hem was also a little bit atrocious.” Hinata commented. 

————————

11pm. They had finished a few episodes of the GBSB and Oikawa had turned off the TV. He sat up slightly, facing Hinata.

“Hey Hinata, do you wanna make out with me?”

This caught Hinata off-guard. He thought it over for a few seconds. He came to a conclusion.

“I don’t see why not.”

“Thanks man.”

“Uh… no problem?”

Hinata stood up, and sat in Oikawa’s lap, his legs wrapping around Oikawa’s waist. 

“Is this okay? Are you sure, Hinata?”

“It’s not like I’d regret it later… would I?” Hinata was a little tipsy, but he knew that making out with Oikawa would not ruin his life.

Oikawa held Hinata’s face. He whispered into his ear. “I’d try my best to make you regret it.”

“Stop trying to be sexy, it doesn’t fit you.”

Oikawa then bit his ear, hard.

“Ow-!”

“You deserved that.”

“No, no I didn-” Hinata was cut off by Oikawa pressing his lips to his.

Hinata grabbed Oikawa’s shirt to lean in closer. Oikawa grabbed the back of Hinata’s head and pushed their lips closer. He pushed his tongue into Hinata’s mouth. Hinata kinda just sat there, holding Oikawa’s shirt. He had made out with both girls and guys before, but those times he also kinda just stood there, completely unprepared. 

Oikawa pushed Hinata back to lay on the couch on top of him. He then proceeded to bite Hinata’s neck, earning a slight moan from Hinata, who then started wheezing out of laughter.

“Oi, shut up Hinata, it ruins the ~vibe~”

“Sure, sure, but don’t tell me that wasnt fucking hilarious.” He stifled another giggle. Oikawa decided to shut him up himself by going back for more.

After what seemed like forever, Oikawa had finally pulled away, leaving Hinata gasping for breath.

“Thanks, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata caught back his breath. “No problem, Oikawa-san. Next time though, would you be a bit kinder to my neck?”

“You ask too much of me...” Oikawa whined.

Hinata sighed. Oikawa left the couch, and went back to the freezer to get another ice cream.

“Get one for me too, Oikawa.”

“See, this is what I mean. You ask too much of me.”

Hinata rolled his eyes as Oikawa handed him the ice cream. 

“I saw that.” He scolded.

Hinata poked out his tongue at him. “And?”

“I’ll spit on you.”

“I’ll pass, thanks.”


	2. Banana fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wakes up at Oikawa’s house, and is forced to watch Banana Fish. My poor effort at narrating. Banana fish spoilers!

Be warned! This chapter contains spoilers for the entirety of Banana Fish.

Hinata woke up with a pounding headache, and love bites all over his neck and upper chest. 

“Oikawa… what the fuck happened last night?”

Oikawa giggled. “It was super fun last night!”

“Don’t tell me…” his face paled.

Oikawa realised what Hinata thought he meant. “No! No, that’s not what I meant… I would never while you were drunk as a sailor-”

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god.”

“It would be very funny if you got laid in Rio though… consensually, of course.” he added. “Those bites were a present from me, Shoyo-chan.”

Hinata sighed. “I need some painkillers.”

Oikawa shook his head. “Nuh-uh, Chibi-chan. You gotta wait until you’ve pissed most of the alcohol out, or you’ll probably die.”

“Huh?”

“Acetaminophen affects the liver, but so does alcohol. If you drink too much and take painkillers too soon, your liver fails!” He said, a little too brightly.

“That’s lovely to know, Great King.”

Oikawa decided to change the subject. “Anyways, we’ve both got days off today, so do you wanna do something?” he suggested.

“It’s raining cats and dogs outside. I’ll take a shower, and then I’ll decide.”

“Do you want me to shower with you, Hinata-chan?” Oikawa winked.

Hinata glared at him. “I think I’ll be okay.”

Oikawa pouted as Hinata walked into the bathroom. 

“Wait, Hinata-kun!”

Hinata stopped and turned around to look at Oikawa. 

“You’ll need clean clothes to change into… right?”

“Yeah, I’ll just walk back to my apartment. It’s only a few kilometres away.”

Oikawa butted in. “You can wear my stuff. I’m sure some stuff will fit you.”

Hinata raised an eyebrow, but agreed nonetheless. “Don’t go stealing my cash while I’m in the shower, shittykawa.” he called.

“I’ll try my best, Shoyo-sama!” 

“Shut the fuck up!”

————————

Ten minutes later, Hinata walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, only to find the apartment empty. A pile of clothes sat on the kitchen bench, and a note on top of them, reading:

“Gone to the supermarket 4 sum snacks, and I’ll grab u some clean underwear while I’m there, cos im such a good person. we’re watching Banana Fish, cos iwa said we should. Be back in 20. Love, Oikawa :D”

Hinata had the sudden urge to punch Oikawa in the face. The Japanese twink should count himself eternally grateful.

He set about making himself breakfast, which ended up with Hinata just sitting on the couch, drinking a large glass of raspberry cordial.

Five minutes later, Oikawa burst through the door, carrying at least three bags of groceries. 

“What the fuck. How much do you think we’re gonna eat?” Hinata was staring at him.

“Well, there’s 24 24-minute-episodes of Banana Fish. We’ll start in a half-hour. It’ll take us a total of 12 or so hours, considering ad breaks, toilet breaks, and making lunch. It’s already 10am.” Oikawa explained. “Also, Iwa-chan said we would need tissues.”

Hinata sighed as Oikawa threw him a pack of underwear. “You better get changed in the bathroom. Make it quick.”

Five minutes later, Hinata re-emerged from the bathroom, wearing a pair of black basketball shorts and a super oversized red hoodie. 

“You look cute in my clothes, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata slapped him in the face.

After some painkillers, Oikawa poured him and Hinata a glass of milk each, and grabbed a plateful of cookies, placing them on the coffee table, alongside a pack of tissues. 

He grabbed a blanket for the two of them to share, and they began watching.

———  
After episode 3:

Hinata: “Not Skipper...anybody but Skipper…”

Oikawa: “If that Shorter motherfucker dies, I will too.”

———  
After episode 6:

Hinata: “I really like Ash. He’s awesome.”

Oikawa: “Wow. Uhh… this seems like it’s going too fast…or is that just me?”

———  
After episode 8:

Hinata: “SO YUT LUNG WAS THE TRAITOR?! FUCK HIM!”

Oikawa: “There’s 24 episodes… WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!”

———  
After episode 9:

Hinata: *Sniffling into Oikawa’s shoulder* “Why did it have to be SHORTER?!”

Oikawa: *intense crying*

———  
After ep. 12:

Hinata: “I LOVE BONES OH MY GOODNESS HE’S SO WHOLESOME. Also fuck Dino he’s a literal rapist, not to mention a CHILD RAPIST what the fuck.”

Oikawa: *still crying*

———  
After episode 20:

Hinata: “I’m so fucking scared for what happens next-”

Oikawa: “I would happily shoot Dino, no hesitation, what. So. EVER.”

———  
After episode 24:

Hinata: *crying*

Oikawa: *silent tears of sadness*  
————————

It was 11:30pm, and Hinata and Oikawa had finally finished Banana Fish. Hinata had stopped crying, however Oikawa was still sobbing, very close to drowning in tears.

Hinata tugged on Oikawa’s arm. “C’mon, Oikawa. You gotta go to bed.”

Oikawa didn’t move.

Hinata groaned. “I’m going home. Have fun by yourself.”

Hinata left, leaving Oikawa to fall asleep on the couch, alone.


	3. Maid Dresses and Uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa has a maid dress that is too small for him. Hinata has no maid dress, and a body small enough for one. Not as chaotic as it probably would have been, but I’m not an expert at writing yet.

Hinata got a message from Oikawa. 

To: Hinata  
“U wanna come over? Also, I want my clothes back!”

From: Hinata  
“1h, and ill b there.” he replied.

Twenty minutes later, however, Hinata was standing outside Oikawa’s door.

“Welcome back, Sho-chan!”

“The apartment would be prettier without you, y’know.” Hinata commented.

Oikawa frowned. “All that time away from your boyfriend Kageyama has turned you into him…I thought I had finally escaped my trauma!”

Hinata giggled.

“Anyways,” Oikawa changed the subject, “How does your neck look?”

“Not too bad. I forgot about them yesterday, and a few guys were joking about them… I’m not sure if I should tell them or not…”

“Wouldn’t you get the death penalty?”

Hinata paused. “Oh.”

Oikawa giggled. “You’re too reckless, you’re gonna get yourself killed, or hate crimed.” 

Hinata glared at Oikawa, his expression tired and frankly, a bit pissed off.

“Okay, jeez, calm down…” Oikawa muttered under his breath.

Hinata yawned. “I’m so tired…” 

Oikawa’s face said “No shit, Sherlock.” but his voice said, “Do you wanna stay over? I would be more than happy to have you as company.”

“Hmmm… I don’t really mind, to be honest.”

Hinata noticed a large box in the corner of the room. 

“Hey, Oikawa, what’s that?”

“Oh, that? It’s a gift from Iwa-chan. However, it’s too small for me to wear. I was looking forward to it…”

“What is it?”

Oikawa grinned. “It’s a maid dress.”

Hinata rolled his eyes in disbelief. “Why, how… I have so many questions.”

Oikawa proceeded to explain why he needed the dress because he wanted to take pictures of himself in it to try and get a girlfriend “to make Iwa-chan jealous”.

“Unfortunately, it just seems to be too small… if only we had someone small enough to wear it…” he turned around to Hinata, a devilish grin on his face. 

“No, I am not going to wear that. Never.”

Oikawa sighed. “Fine. We’ll play a game of your choice, and whoever wins gets to decide whether you’re going to put that dress on or not.”

Hinata hid a smirk. He would just beat Oikawa at Uno, easy. He had beaten Kageyama at Uno, how hard could Oikawa be?”

But even if Oikawa was terrible at Uno, getting all the +4 Wildcards was a definite advantage. Whenever he was about to lose, he just pulled out the +4, and changed the colour to one he could use to his advantage. 

When Oikawa put his last card on the table, he could almost visibly see the anger coming from Hinata’s aura.

He laughed. “Looks like I win, Sho-chan!”

Hinata was pissed. He swore he had it in the bag, and yet it was as if God themself had wanted to see him in a maid dress. 

Well, it didn’t really matter. As long as Kageyama didn’t see…

——————————

“Put the fucking cat ears on!”

“No! That was not part of the deal!”

“Yes! Yes it was! PUT THEM ON!”

“OR WHAT?”

“I’ll show Kageyama.”

Hinata blushed out of embarrassment. How would Kageyama react to seeing him in a dress? 

Probably something like:

‘You’re a disappointment to volleyball. I will never toss to you again.’

Hinata shuddered at the thought. 

“Fine. I’ll put them on.”

“Oooh! We should put some strands of little braids in your hair! Like, just a few!” Oikawa suggested brightly.

Hinata didn’t really have a choice. He sat down on a stool and let Oikawa braid small parts of his orange hair.

When he was done, Oikawa showed Hinata his work. Hinata looked in the mirror. He looked like a girl. He wasn’t sure what to feel about that.

“Now we just need the headpiece and to get you the socks and… Hinata, what’s wrong?” Oikawa noticed that Hinata started to cry. “Did you not want to do it or…”

Hinata shook his head, tears running down his cheeks. “I- I kinda look pretty… and I don’t know if that’s supposed to be a good thing or not…”

Oikawa had no idea what to think. “Uh…”

Hinata grabbed some tissues (left over from when they watched Banana Fish) and wiped his face. “Okay! I wanna put on the entire thing!” He said with a smile on his puffy, red face.

Oikawa blinked a few times. Hinata was a very... person? 

Fifteen minutes later, Hinata was standing in Oikawa’s kitchen, dressed in a maid dress, complete with thigh-high socks, frilled-lace cuffs, and of course, the cat ears.

Hinata looked pretty happy twirling around in the frilly skirt. 

Oikawa blushed a little. Out of jealousy? Maybe. Because he thought Hinata was kinda cute? Maybe.

“Okay, Sho-chan, I want to you to look at me and smile.”

Hinata did just that. He didn’t notice Oikawa was ready with his phone and got a few pictures of Hinata standing there in the maid outfit, smiling like the sun when it gave someone skin cancer.

“Oi! Don’t you DARE send those to Kageyama.” threatened Hinata.

Oikawa accidentally snorted. “A bit late for that honey…”

Hinata’s face went bright red. “YOU PROMISED!” Hinata was feeling both very embarrassed and angry.

“I didn’t promise shit. Calm down, I’m sure he’ll just think it was fake…” Oikawa knew that would never happen.

“Still…!”

“It’s not that big of a deal, anyways. Let’s get you undressed and back to normal.”

“Fine, but you’re gonna pay if something bad happens.”

—————————

To: Hinata💖🥺  
(1 attachment)  
“tf is this???”

From: Hinata💖🥺  
“Just a dress…”

To: Hinata💖🥺  
“It’s kinda cute ngl 😳 but wtf are u doing in a maid dress across the other side of the world bruh?”

From: Hinata💖🥺  
“oikawa, that’s y. he’s p chill tbh.”

To: Hinata💖🥺  
“hope ur getting better at volleyball cos imma beat ur ass if u still suck.”

From: Hinata💖🥺  
“I would be more than happy to let you beat my ass, Tobio-chan 🥺”

To: Hinata💖🥺  
“Get off hinatas phone shittykawa”

From: Hinata💖🥺  
“fine ok”

“Hey Oikawa, what are you doing on my phone?” Hinata asked, peeking over Oikawa’s shoulder.

Luckily, Oikawa had switched apps and was now playing a shitty mobile game where you had to collect blocks while sliding across a bridge.

“Just playing games.”

“Oh, that’s fine. I just want to text Kageyama, that’s all. Can I have my phone back?”

Oikawa handed back Hinata’s phone and made his way to the bathroom.

\- Around 2 to 3 minutes later… -

“Oikawa! What the fuck is this?!” Hinata called from the lounge. He sounded pretty mad. Oikawa had hidden in the bathroom, knowing that he was in trouble. He snickered to himself.

*BANG!* a loud noise came from the outside.

Oikawa’s face dropped. Hinata was not going to forgive him for this. He was fucked.


	4. Coco-pops and Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has stayed over again at Oikawa’s place. But this time, it’s not just the two of them...

Hinata woke up in Oikawa’s apartment. Oikawa was in the shower, so he decided to make himself a bowl of coco-pops. He grabbed the yellow box of chocolate cereal and poured an ungodly amount into a bowl. Pouring the milk in and grabbing a spoon from the drawer, he set the bowl down on the table and pulled out his phone.

Hinata was halfway through his bowl of cereal and scrolling through Instagram. It was suspicious how he had liked every single post Kageyama had ever made, but Hinata simply “pretended not to notice”. 

“Good morning baby how are y-“

Hinata slapped Oikawa the face. “Call me that again and I’ll make sure to fill your drink bottles with sand.”

Oikawa put on a sarcastic pout.

“Wow, we’re a little salty today, aren’t we, Sho-chan!”

Hinata gave him a death stare. “You fucking twink.”

Oikawa put on a mock face of shock. “Oh! How I must despair! That was the greatest insult to my looks and person!” He said, putting on a scarily convincing British accent. Oikawa moved to the kitchen and began preparing muesli for himself, flipping off Hinata in the process.

Hinata noticed something flash in the corner of his eye. He turned to the kitchen wall where he saw it.

On the wall was a creature. Big, furry, eight-legged. He let out a scream. Oikawa turned around to see what was happening and he saw Hinata’s face morphed in terror as he stood as still as a statue. He turned the other way to see a 10cm wide spider on the wall. Oikawa screamed.

Hinata and Oikawa both ran to the corner of the room, furthest away from the spider. 

The two were huddled in the opposite corner of the room, while the spider explored the wall. Oikawa picked up his phone to call pest control. 

It was flat. His phone was fucking dead.

Oikawa’s heart dropped. “Holy fuck.”

“What?”

“My phone… it’s dead.”

Hinata grabbed on to him tighter, just in case the spider grew arms and grabbed him from the other side of the room. The spider was just vibing.

The spider twitched a little, and Hinata moved closer to Oikawa, his hands trembling.

The spider suddenly ran towards the two. They screamed in terror as the arachnid scurried towards them with frightening speed. 

Hinata stood up and tried to stomp on the spider. The spider managed to avoid it and climbed onto Hinata’s foot and up his leg. Hinata screamed. Oikawa screamed. He picked up his shoe and started to beat the spider (but also Hinata) while Hinata was wriggling to get the spider off of himself.

After what seemed like an eternity of screaming, whacking and more screaming, the spider was finally dead. You couldn’t really tell it was ever a spider, it just kinda looked like a black and red mush.

Hinata sighed out of relief and collapsed onto Oikawa. Oikawa awkwardly held Hinata somewhat in his arms, breathing heavily and sweat beading down his forehead. What an experience.

“I think I’ve had enough spiders for a lifetime…” Hinata sighed.

Oikawa could only agree. It was very traumatic.


	5. Elevators and One Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Hinata have now had a traumatic experience with spiders, hopefully nothing goes wrong at the shopping centre! Surely! 😀
> 
> We also meet Pedro here too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, since we’re approaching final exams rn and I hate to admit it, but I may be a little busy (watching evangelion 😳) but I’ll try to make the next one 1,000 words as a little treat, even though that’ll take a few more days. Sorry about that! Enjoy this one, though!

It was a few hours past noon in the hot Brazilian sun when Oikawa approached Hinata.

“Oi, Ninja.”

Hinata turned around. “Huh?”

“Do you wanna come with me… wait no, actually, you’re coming with me and we are in fact going shopping.”

“Uh… sure? I’m not really busy so that works out fine-“

“EXCELLENT! See you outside your door at 6pm, sharp.”

“Cool?”

Hinata finished packing his bag and slung it over his back. He readjusted his cap as he started the jog back home.

Twenty minutes later, Hinata was on his couch, drinking a juice box. He was laying with his shirt off and the fan on, hoping that he and the apartment would cool down a bit.

But, like the semi-responsible [this is a lie] adult he is, Hinata managed to get himself showered and dressed before 6pm.

As soon as the clock turned 6, he heard a knock on his door. Oikawa really wasn’t kidding when he said “sharp”. 

Oikawa was dressed… well. Surprisingly well, for someone who had zero sense of fashion three years ago. *flashbacks to -those- shorts*

“Ready to go, Sho-chan?” he said brightly, wiggling his eyebrows.

Hinata checked his pockets. Phone, keys, card. “Yup.”

“Cool bananas. Let’s get going then, shall we?”

Hinata easily matched Oikawa’s excited energy soon enough, and the two were in a deep discussion. They nearly missed their stop while in the bus, and there was threats of rain, but the two managed to end up at the shopping centre with nothing more than graze.

Oikawa forced Hinata into a large fashion store first, and was picking out way too many outfits for Hinata to try on. “Hey Sho-chan,” “Do you like this one?” “Ooh! Yes this one is PER-FECT ugh…” and so on.

Hinata tried on what felt like every single item on the first floor. 

Oikawa was approaching Hinata with a patterned collared shirt. “Oi, you’re trying this on! It definitely suits you, although it might clash with your hair…”

“Oikawa. I’ve already tried this on.” Hinata sighed.

“Oh.”

“C’mon, let’s get something to eat. I’m starving!” Hinata grabbed Oikawa by the wrist and literally dragged him out of the shop, several passerbys stopping to stare at the small ginger (who looked like a middle schooler) hauling a fully-grown man around.

About a minute or so into the dragging, Oikawa decided he would get up and walk. “Hinata, can you buy me food? I’m too tired…”

Hinata turned around to look at him. “Tired? TIRED? DON’T FUCKING START WHEN I HAD TO LITERALLY DRAG YOU AROUND FOR LIKE, FIVE MINUTES!”

Some people glared at him. 

“Fine. We can take the elevator.” Oikawa huffed, noticing that Hinata was getting salty.

They walked into the elevator, and Hinata pressed the button. The elevator started to rise, slowly. The outside was glass, meaning the two could see everyone around them. Hinata was standing, his face very close to being pressed against the glass. Oikawa had already pulled out his phone and was taking an unhealthy amount of selfies, like a true tourist.

The elevator stopped. In the middle of two floors.

“Oh no.” Hinata groaned.

“Oh my god.” Oikawa rolled his eyes.

Some workers were already gathering around, calling any number of specialists to get the two Japanese volleyball players out of the elevator.

They had to wait around three hours before they could crawl out, and the elevator was shut down completely. The company offered a gift card for the shopping centre (valued at 25 dollars, the cheapskates) to compensate for their troubles, but Hinata and Oikawa both declined, saying they’d had enough of the shopping centre for a day.

“Do you wanna watch some One Piece back at my place?” Hinata offered quietly as the two stood at the bus stop, the clouds looking worryingly grey.

“Yeah.”

————————

Hinata was FaceTiming Kageyama, Oikawa behind him. 

“And then, we got stuck in the elevator FOREVER! Right, Oikawa!” Hinata turned around to Oikawa, who was drinking rum and cola on the couch.

“Oh, yeah.”

Hinata smiled and turned around back to Kageyama. The doorbell rang.

“Anyways! I gotta go, the food is here!” He hung up abruptly, giving Kageyama no time to say goodbye.

“Oikawa, you want some?”

“I’m alright actually, Sho-chan.”

“Suit yourself. I’m digging in!”

Hinata started eating, but not before putting another episode of One Piece on. 

The intro song had started playing when Hinata heard someone walk from down the hall towards them.

“Oi, Hinata… why do you always have him over while I’m trying to sleep? Also, turn the fucking TV down. It’s so loud.” Pedro, his roommate, walked into the lounge.

“Pedro! I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to wake you!” Hinata apologized earnestly.

Pedro rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I’m going back to sleep.”

When Pedro left, Hinata gave an explanation to Oikawa. “That’s Pedro, my roommate. He’s super into One Piece, he likes Luffy the best. He was kinda mean at first, I’m gonna be honest.”

“Oh, sounds cool. I’m guessing you two are now friends?” 

“Yup! Totally. We watch One Piece together ALL THE TIME!”

“Huh…” Oikawa smiled slightly. Hinata had an awful habit of making friends with everyone. 

Hinata only bothered to turn the TV down a few notches. It wasn’t quite as enjoyable when the sound wasn’t threatening his hearing, but he simply resolved this by moving closer to the TV. Very close.

There was thunder coming from outside, and the rain started pouring. It was so hot today, and yet the weather had changed so quickly.

“Ugh, Sho-chan, I’m sleeping here tonight.”

“Just make sure you’re out the door before 10am, or Pedro will kill me. Okay?”

“Yup, I’m cool with that.”

(Oikawa left at 10am, and Pedro saw him leave. Hinata got grilled.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy 🤠


	6. Harry Styles and Sponsors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa discovers Hinata’s (amazing) taste in music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: there’s many Japanese people in Brazil because the Japanese did in fact try to colonise Brazil by sending many citizens overseas. It’s common to see some people have Japanese names because of this also. 
> 
> ALSO I KNOW ITS 2018 OR SUM IN THE TIMESKIP BUT LET ME DREAAAMMM

Hinata was chilling on the beach, drinking a juice box and listening to music through his blue wired headphones that he stole from Oikawa’s apartment.

Oikawa sneaked up behind him, holding a ball in his hands.

Instead of slamming the ball into him, Oikawa quickly grabbed the plug of his headphones and pulled it out, letting the music play out loud through Hinata’s phone.

“...and I know that you’re scared because hearts get broken…”

Hinata paused the music, blushing furiously. The two were silent.

“Hey… are…. you a Harry… Styles….fan…?” Oikawa cautioned.

Hinata blushed harder. “I- I… am.”

Oikawa’s frown turned into a grin. “NICE!”

Hinata looked up. “Huh?”

“I LOVE HARRY STYLES SO MUCH OH GOD… I would DIE for him…” Oikawa continued.

You could almost see the sparkles shining in Shoyo’s eyes. “ME TOO!”

The two delved into a lengthy conversation about Harry and a bunch of other people, like Sebastian Stan and Thomas Brodie-Sangster (Newt from the Maze Runner). Hinata ended up revealing the ungodly amounts of the fancams and edits on his phone, which in turn Oikawa saved onto his. There were HEAPS. Too many, it was actually scary. 

“Shoyo-kun, this is what we call an obsession!” Oikawa exclaimed while going through Hinata’s camera roll and socials. “I swear, you’re like a teenage girl. This is not normal.”

“It’s OKAY to have celebrity crushes…” Hinata mumbled, blushing a little.

“It is OKAY to have celebrity crushes, but this is more like outing yourself.” Oikawa sighed. 

Shoyo grunted and crossed his arms, turning away from Oikawa.

“Fucks sake. What are you doing tonight, Ninja?”

“Being heterosexual.” Hinata grumbled.

Oikawa snorted out a laugh. “Oh my god… You’re not going to be heterosexual because you’re coming over to your local twink’s house today.”

“Ugh… fine, I’ll go. You’re buying snacks though.”

“Uh-huh, I getcha. Snacks. Snacks…” he paused, and raised his eyebrows at Hinata. “Do I coun-“

“See you at 7pm.” Hinata finished for him. He packed his bag, and went off to find Heitor, his partner.

——————————

“Knock knock.”

“Uh-huh, coming, coming.” 

Oikawa opened the door and let Hinata into his apartment. Hinata went straight for the freezer, knowing that Oikawa had definitely bought Mars-bar ice cream. He grabbed a bar out of the box and unwrapped it, throwing the wrapper in the bin as he walked towards the couch. Flopping down on the couch, he began to eat his ice cream.

“If you’re so desperate for food, just get a sugar daddy or something. I heard they pay excellent in countries like these.”

“Uh-huh, but you see, that’s the problem. I’ve already got a sponsor.” Hinata grinned.

“Sponsor? Who would want to sponsor you over here, anyw-“

“Kenma Kozume, that’s who.” Hinata sighed.

Oikawa fell silent. “No way.” He was shocked.

“Yes way.” Hinata bragged a little.

“How do you do it?” Oikawa said, his jaw on the floor. He realised that Shoyo had made too many setters fall for himself. How, he would never know.

“Huh?” Shoyo turned his head towards Oikawa. “Whaddya mean?” He said through a mouthful of ice cream.

Oikawa was counting on his fingers.

“Tobio-chan…” he put down one finger.  
“Kenma-chan…” he put down another.  
“Atsumu-kun…” he put down yet again another finger.  
“Keiji-kun, sort of…” another finger went down. His reasoning was that Keiji likes Koutaro, and Koutaro likes Shoyo, therefore Keiji likes Shoyo.  
“Me…” he blushed, putting the final finger on his left hand down.

He turned to Hinata. “What the fuck.”

“Huh? What did I do?” Hinata flustered.

Oikawa shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Wanna watch a movie?” Hinata asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah, okay. What did you have in mind?”

“Star Wars… or Dunkirk.”

Oikawa smiled. “You’ve got good taste.”

“That’s obvious.” Hinata grinned back.

(Definitely safe to say that both of them are very homosexual.)


End file.
